Vladimir Dracula
' Vladimir "Vlad" Dracula '(played by Gerran Howell) is the son of Count Dracula and Magda Westenra, the younger half-brother of Malik Dracula, the younger brother of Ingrid Dracula, the older maternal half-brother of Wolfie as well as the Chosen One, the Grand High Vampire, heir to the Dracula throne, and main character from the Young Dracula series. Also Known as *Vladimir Dracula *Vladimir Count (fake name used for the human world)) *The Chosen One *The Grand High Vampire *Vlad (common nickname) *Vladdy (nickname) Appearance •In Series 1: Vlad is a very cute looking boy with black hair in a helmet style and blue eyes. He doesn't dress in vampiric clothes as he prefers to look normal and dresses in casual clothes instead. •In Series 2: Vlad has become very attractive boy. His hair is slightly lighter but still the same style. He look a lot older and his voice has deepened slightly. He still usually dresses in casual clothes and only wears his cape of he really has to. •In Series 3: Vlads appearance has changed a lot since hes a lot older. He has turned into a very handsome and attractive vampire and his hair has changed from the helmet hair style, to a crop and it'd a lot darker. It grows throughout the series. •In Series 4: Vlads cut his hair so it's slightly shorter though he however, looks pretty much the same as he did in series 3. Early Life Vladimir Dracula was born in a castle in Transylvania, Romania in 1993 to the then-reputable Count Dracula, and his partner Magda Westenra. He lived there through most of his childhood until the castle was attacked by an angry peasant mob in early 2006. The Count decided they should move - something which Magda's mother, Krone Westenra, did not approve of - and Vlad found the only castle he could at short notice on the internet; a run down old castle in the village of Stokely in the United Kingdom. It's suggested that he was brought up to speak Transylvanian (Romanian), but had to learn English to fit in. Despite this he is able to speak fluent English. While the Dracula family fled, Magda - who had already left the family - along with her parents, Krone and Atilla and her sister, Lucinda "Lucy" Westenra remained. They were not harmed and it is suggested that Krone, Atilla and Lucinda managed to fight off the mob.. Personality *'Series 1: '''Vlad was very meek and never spoke out for himself, being scared of his father although sometimes he did disagree with his dad. *'Series 2: Vlad seems more mature and brave. He is open to new ideas - particularly when it comes to becoming/staying human or being blood-free - and shows the teenage tendency to be more outspoken. He also develops powers earlier than most vampires his age show in episode 6 when he shot a fireball and set fire to Zoltans tail and in episode 10 when he told of Ingrid's evil reflection in a deep voice. *'''Series 3: Vlad's personality is a leader type with aggressive tempers, however he is always caring about his family and does anything in his power to help when they're in trouble. He's more aggressive but since 'The Return' he has become a leader alongside having punishments if you don't follow his rules. This is shown when he threatens Bertrand du Fortunesa for trying to kill Ingrid to frame the Van Helsings. He is in love with Erin in this series and in season 3 episode 6, he asks her on a date. *'Series 4:' Vlad is much more ruthless and aggressive as shown when he electrocuted several of the S.C.R.A.P's that tried to bite a breather, ashing them; moreover he even ashed a girl that put her hand up when he asked "who wants to bite a breather". He takes more risks although was very reluctant to bite a human as shown when he bit Erin when she was dying. Vlad has become much more ruthless, explaining there's "no more Mr Nice Guy". Relationships Count Dracula Count Dracula is Vladimir Dracula's father in series 1 Vlad often wants to please his father and do what he wanted usually, but also to be a "normal" boy, he enjoys being his father's favourite in seasons 1 & 2 as it gives him power over Ingrid to get what he wants unless the Count doesn't like it. In series 3, it changes now as he defies his father's orders and goes against his choices showing that their relationship has changed since they left Stokely. Magda Westenra Magda Westenra is Vladimir Dracula's mother who often returns to the Draculas in need of something. In her last return, Faustian Slip, she wanted to have a interview with the "Chosen One" and wanted to be Vlad's legal guardian, or Regent. Vlad and his mother don't seem to get along, from the moment Magda is introduced, Vlad states how she has "done" him and his sister "since we were little" suggesting that he knows she's manipulative and will stop at nothing to gain power. Despite this, Vlad clearly cares for his mother as in Faustian Slip he allows his mother to stay, believeing she is in distress but envitable fall for a trap Magda had made. Ingrid Dracula Ingrid Dracula is Vladimir Dracula's older sister. In series 1 and 2 Vlad and his sister sometimes don't get a long and bicker just like any other siblings, and tries to make his life miserable. When he discovered she was the one who released the cockroaches breaking their father's hypnosis on Mrs Brannagh, he called her cunning and devious, causing them both to laugh suggesting they so get along when they want to. After he passed his blood exam she kisses him on his cheek, but she tries to hide the fact that she was proud of her brother for passing his blood exam by saying "I'll be the most powerful vampire in the world and you will all fall at my feet and worship me". Vlad says to her "not to get too confident there are still three more blood tests to go", in other words he knows that she was trying to hide the fact that she is proud of him. In series 3 Vlad still cares about his sister even though she left him and their father to rot and die. When he returns after being gone for a week she hugs him much to his surprise - though this may have been an act to make him think she was no longer extremely evil. In series 4, Ingrid saves her brother and works with him to get rid of Elizabeta, showing that they both care for each other and may even go as far being willing to die for one another Wolfie Wolfie is Vladimir and Ingrid's younger maternal half-brother. In series 3 he tries to get close to the Count and delevops a bit of rivalry with Renfield. Malik Dracula Malik Dracula is Vladimir and Ingrid Dracula's older paternal half-brother. He is roughly 300 years older than Vlad and Ingrid. In series 4 Malik and Vlad have a duel as the Count would like a worthy heir to the throne. Malik also steals Vlad's girlfriend and they run off to Paris. Vlad's relationship with his brother is tenious at best, from the moment they met they had differing views, and when Vlad learnt Malik was his brother, he was less than pleased and believed that Malik should have told them earlier. After this Vlad no longer trusted his brother and mantained that for good reason, and went as far as threatening to kill him in series 4 causing Malik to leave.he is seen in the season 5 trailer which means he will return. Erin Noble Erin Noble is Vladimir Dracula's "Half-Fang"'' ex-girlfriend. Vlad cared deeply for her and even mentions that he loves her for who she is in series 4. He even plans to run away with her so as not to marry Adze, throwing away his life for her. Erin used to love him just as much as he loves her, and left with a broken heart so he can be the ruler he needs to be, and achieve the peace he always wanted. Adze nearly killed her, however Vlad saved her by biting her, transforming her into a vampire, which she had told him not to do. When she awoke and discovered what he did done to her, she was angry and vows to never forgive him, ending their relationship. Since then, Erin has been distant and hates him, becoming loyal to Ingrid instead and later Malik. She begins biting breathers to get back at him, for turning her into a vampire. He confronts her about biting breathers, and tells her that the coexistence between vampires and breathers will be up held, and no one is exempt not even her, and this is her first and last warning she acts all brave in front of him, he gets angry at Erin and comes up at her with his speed, showing her his fangs, then she drops her brave act which shows that she is terrified of him. Vlad then shows her a vision of her future where she is out on the street lone and hungry, she would be so weak she won't even be able to catch a rat, but instead of running away from it she embraces her dark future. When Vlad is restoring the memories of Mina Van Helsing, she tries to mentally torment him. Finally having enough of her attitude, he fangcuffs her and breaks the mental link between them seemingly giving her a mental headache, he then returns home. Back at Garside Vlad asked her "why would you want to stay here"? she says "I enjoy watching you fail" She tells Malik that Vlad restored all the memories of every vampire slayer, so he will tell the count just to hurt Vlad even more, In the last episode of season 4 she is banished along with Malik when Vlad finally finds out about her treachery and runs away to Paris with him. When Vlad finds out he says "I hope she chokes on a garlic snail" hinting that he no longer cares about her anymore. Relatives *Count Dracula (father) *Magda Westenra (mother) *Malik Dracula (paternal older half-brother) *Ingrid Dracula (older sister) *Wolfie (maternal younger half-brother) *Arta Dracula (paternal uncle) *Ivan Dracula (paternal uncle) *Boris Dracula (paternal older cousin) *Olga Dracula (paternal younger cousin) *Lucinda Westenra (maternal aunt) *Dracos Dracula (paternal grandfather) *Mrs Dracula or Granny Dracula (paternal grandmother) *Atilla Westenra (maternal grandfather) *Krone Westenra (maternal grandmother) *Erin Noble (ex-girlfriend & Vampire progeny) Occupation *Student *The Chosen One *The Grand High Vampire Age *13 (In Series 1 & 2) *17 (In Series 3 & 4) Series 1 & 2 The whole Young Dracula starts off with Vlad talking, it seems to be all about him and his endenvours to be human and have peace. Vlad's 'human life' is presented to begin when he is with his sister, Ingrid and Renfield in the hearse entering Stokely. He makes the immediate impression that he wants to be human saying "Normal... just what I was thinking?" and demonstrates that he is used to his family when his father, sister and Renfield start arguing and just rolls his eyes. In the first series, Vlad meets a "breather" or human called Robin Brannagh, whom sneaks into his room scaring both of them. They link almost right away as Vlad saves Robin from his father, and they both briefly discuss vampirism before Ingrid intervenes and lets Robin go. Later, Vlad starts school after manipulating his father so he could go and started working on his dream to lead a normal life. He ungoes a series a problems throughout his first year in Stokely, from getting excluded, to learning to hyponose, he goes through his thirteenth birthday coming close to becoming a vampire, passes his blood tests, runs into a vampire zombie and has to prevent his father biting people on many occasions. The last of which puts the Brannaghs in terrible danger in the final episode of the first season. Series two presents a new side to Vlad, immediately his friend Chloe Brannagh, Robin's sister, breaks up their friendship believeing that she should no longer risk her life. Vlad himself shows at the beginning of the season, that not only does he want to be human, but if he can't be, he will "find a way for vampires and breathers... to get along, no more fighting" something that he maintains fiercely stubborn about continously. Like before Vlad has to stop his father hunting. He meets his uncle, who introduces the idea of being blood free, and learns more about the transformation from seeing what his cousin Boris and his sister, Ingrid went through in the season. Vlad seems to grow more powerful in the season and less afraid of his power as he hypnotises people and uses a fireball trying to impress who are more interested in his half brother Wolfie. The arguably most important thing Vlad learns in season 2 occurs in episode 7, Insomnia, where Vlad goes through the vampire 'ritual' of entering the "dreamworld" and learns that he is in fact the "Chosen One". He denies this fact continuously until the final episode of the season, when his family were at risk of being killed and the ghost of the Grand High Vampire informs Vlad that he is the Chosen One and has to let go of his human life. Vlad seeing no way out mind wipes the slayers threating his family as well as the Brannaghs, and Renfield proving he is the Chosen One by surviving putting on the Grand High Vampire's Crown of Power. At the end of the series 2, Vlad has to lose his best friend Robin to save his family (Young Dracula Series 2 Episode 13 "The Chosen One") Series 3 Four years have passed since Vlad accepted his destiny and put on the crown of power. He and his father fled Stokely to escape Ingrid's reign of terror and bought a school (Garside Grange Independent Day School) to live in. As the new Grand High Vampire, his fellow undead expect him to step up and lead them to a better future. Vlad, son of Count Dracula, accepts his vampire powers for their usefulness, (fast speed, lighting candles, etc) but would rather not be a fully-fledged, bloodthirsty, mayhem causing, breather hating evil kind of vampire. He just wants to be "normal". Unfortunately for him, he is the "Chosen One" and if he doesn't want his family and others to get hurt, he has to learn how to open the Praedictum Impaver and lead the vampire race into the future. In series 3 his personality seems to have changed. He has become more assertive and now has no problem standing up to his father, however, Alexandra (Alex) McCauley states that Vlad is passive (or at least during his school hours). Vlad is being tutored (after a long string of attempts) by the guardian of the Praedictum Impaver, Bertrand de Fortunessa. By the end of the series he has honed most of his powers. when Vlad used to be young he never wanted to be a vampire he said being a vampire really sucks. He just wanted to have a normal life and be a normal boy for once but his father never excepted that chance for Vlad to have any of that stuff before he was a young vampire Vlad did not have any powers at all because he was not a fully fanged vampire yet. Until he was at the age of 16 years old but when Vlad grew up he had his full vampire powers and abilities to do anything as a vampire would do right know but he had to deal with it and just move on. He needs to except that he is a proper vampire know but Vlad missed the good times before in his past when he was just a little kid with the life he had in Stokely and the 2 best friends that he had with him Robin and Chloe and for now Vlad is sort of happy of being a vampire. Vlad is blood free and a vampire, now four years older. He reamins for the most part the same, he is shown to have a shorter temper, but cares still deeply for his family and rescues his sister from the slayers and accidently meets Erin Noble. Now accepted as the Chosen One, Vlad starts going through tutoring from Bertrand du Fortunessa but feels the pressure as he is forced to try and open the Praedictum Impaver. His way of escaping it all is through Erin, who he slowly begins to fall in love with after realising that he is attracted to her. Eventually the Praedictum Impaver and Vlad's destiny cause Vlad to merge with 1000 of his evil reflections, making him evil for a short time until he runs away, afraid of hurts those he loves. One week later he returns, having accepted who he is and claiming that he no longer wants peace, when he in fact does. He learns that Erin is in fact a slayer and exiles her, but his feels for her remain. Erin warns Vlad of an impending slayer attack organised by the no longer mind wiped Van Helsings, and Vlad reluctantly goes with his father to see if she is telling the truth. When Vlad learns she was, he again allows himself to get in a relationship with her despite her being his mortal enemy. Vlad at the end of the season manages to get everyone to work together through manipulation against the vampire Sethius, who was trapped in the Praedictum Impaver and released when Vlad tried to obtain its power thus coming one step closer to peace both between vampires and breather but within his own family as well. Series 4 Season 4 starts with Vlad enforcing the peace treaty, and meeting his half brother Malik - though he is unaware that Malik is his brother. Vlad is trying to keep order with the ceasefire but is struggling. Jonno is on his side along with Erin and Bertrand. He now has a established relationship with Erin and a friendship with Jonno but he doesn't trust Bertrand. Things are complicated with his father and sister working together against him and when his father agrees to an arranged marriage for Vlad to Ramanga's daughter Adze. Vlad remains in a relationship with Erin despite almost being forced to marry Ramanga's daughter, Adze. Ryan, Erin's brother gets murdered and Vlad orders Bertrand to investigate, but there is no evidence of who it truely is, and as such it is remained a mystery to Vlad until near the end of the season. Adze after failing to marry Vlad attack's Erin, thus leading her to almost die, so Vlad bites her turning her into a vampire but she no longer loves him and so becomes his enemy. After which, Vlad comes close to questionning himself and does what he swore not to do... drink human blood. After biting Erin, Vlad begins to slip towards his evil nature, he is rejected by his father for still refusing to drink blood even though his cravings are beginning to get the better of him and enters a fight with Malik in the hope he can win Erin back. He uses his powers on Bertrand, 'zoning' him as his temper is growing impossible to control. This all builds up and Vlad ends up turning to human blood, satiating the thirst biting Erin unleashed. He became paranoid, obssessed with trying to get his girlfriend back, and ends up making many mistakes including mind wiping the slayers and killing Bertrand. Vlad later sees the error of his ways after seeing how out of control vampires are without the slayers, and reverses the mind wipe, but feels guilty from murdering Bertrand. Determined to get back at Malik, Vlad learns about Malik and Elizabeta's plot to kill the Dracula family, but ends up being disinherited by his father for reversing the mind wipe. Later, his father is poisoned and Vlad himself is almost killed by both Erin and Elizabeta but is saved by Ingrid, who risks her life by fighting Elizabeta.. Vlad and Ingrid together manage to defeat Elizabeta and exile Malik and Erin who flee to France. Vlad himself almost dies after sucking all the poison out of his father, but manages to survive - presumably by expelling the poison from his system. Right at the end he shows that he maintains that breathers and vampires should live in peace despite the unstable relationship between the slayers and vampires. Series 5 in series 5 vlad looks quite simple and scruffy when he arrived his hair has been styled up he also wears medieval villager clothes after his voyages around the world and vlad gets a cold so fatal he could die and we find out that vlad is actually half breather,the count said he knew all along and that it was a burden that he carried for all his life. Powers As he is The Chosen One, Vlad is extremely powerful though he does have to learn some powers from Bertrand: *'Super Strength:' For a moment when training with Bertrand du Fortunessa, Vlad delivered a powerful punch which knocked Bertrand back and produced a mighty shockwave. He was also able to use his strength to stop Sethius from hurting his dad. *'Super Speed:' Vlad can move around short and long distances rapidly making him look like a blur sometimes. *'Super Sense:' This power is briefly shown when in Season 3 Episode 10, 'The Return', he could sense that Jonathan Van Helsing was in the room behind him. It is also shown in Season 2 episode 10 when he can sense the presence of Ingrids bad reflection in the room. *'Super Smell:' In Season 3 Episode 11, 'Hit Chicks', Vlad could smell that there was blood in Erin's bag. *'Super Hearing:' In Season 3 Episode 4, 'Fangs For The Memories', Vlad could hear Erin crying in her room from outside. In Season 3 Episode 12, 'Blood Loyalties', Vlad could hear Erin talking to him when she was outside and he was in his room. *'Visions:' Vlad can see visions of people he cares about when they're in trouble. In Season 3 Episode 1 'Hide And Seek' he could see Ingrid and in Season 3 Episode 13 'All For One' he could see Erin. He later saw Miss McCauley when she was in danger and could see that Erin was on her way to stake his dad. *'Hypnotism:' Vlad has the ability to hypnotise people and make them do what he wants with a flick of his fingers. In Season 1 Episode 5, 'Home Education', he hypnotised Count Dracula and in Series 3 episode 2 Vlad hypnotised Renfield. Later on in series 3 Vlad used his hypnosis to overide the Count's power over year 9 (the Count was using them to teach chess to Wolfie) and take them out of his trance. *'Telepathy:' Vlad can send messages and images in his mind to other vampires. It was seen in Season 3 Episode 3, 'Faustian Slip' that he can also block telepathic messages. *'Telekinesis:' He can move objects and people without touching them, such as in 'Bad Vlad' when he blew Ingrid out of the school with just his breath. Also in Season 3 Episode 6, 'Blood Thief', Vlad opened a door that was locked just by looking at it. *'Flight:' Vlad can fly in human form and as a bat. This is shown throughout seasons 3 and 4. *'Shapeshifting: Vlad has changed into both a bat and a wolf (although the latter was in a dream). Plus in Season 3 Episode 1, 'Hide And Seek' he made his head large to scare the slayers. *Fire Creation:' This is shown to be a common vampire power mostly used by the Count and sometimes Vlad to light candles. *'Fireballs:' First seen in Season 2 Episode 6, 'Baby Dracula', where he sets fire to Zoltan's tail (this is very rare for a vampire of his age). Later in Season 3 Episode 12, Blood Loyalties, he also used fireballs to attack the slayer super-weapon and to compete with Sethius in All For One. *'Intangibility: In the season 4 episode Bloodbound, Vlad ran through a gate. Also in series 4 episode 11 he runs though his bedroom door, and into a ventiliation shaft. In Season 3, he seems to show this ability when he disappears through a wall in Blood Theif. * '''Electricity Generation: In Season 3, 'All For One' Vlad shot electricity onto the wall to compete with Sethius. He later used this in Season 4 to kill several vampires. *'Shockwave Generation:' Vlad can emit shockwaves that can knock people and vampires back. In season 4 episode 1 he used it to break up the vampire and slayer fight. *'Zoning:' The ability to turn someone into a crystalised form. In season 4, he gets annoyed and zones Bertrand. He also uses it to get rid of Elizabeta and trap her in the blood mirror. *'Mind Reading: '''Erin can read Vlad's mind because she is his first bite, she later loses this ability. Vlad could also read Erin's mind for the same reason, however whether breaking the binding stopped him from reading Erin's mind is uncertain. *'Projection: '''Vlad can project people's future on surfaces. However, he may just have told Erin it was her future to scare her. *body control: In the second episode of series 3 it was shown that vlad could control the movements of bertrand and force him to kneel down. *technology disablement: In series 3 episode 2 before he controlled bertrands movement he disabled the uv cage holding him which was initially disabling a piece of technology. *underwater breathing:this has never been shown but technically vampires do not need to breath so they can survive underwater. note;there are many vampire powers that vlad could learn it just a matter of if he even cares. . See Also *Vladimir Dracula's Powers Tumblr lv2rx79UGX1r5sru3o1 500.png Hypno Vlad.jpg Tumblr lu3o5iM5sj1qh115lo1 500.jpg Vladimir.jpg Vladimir dracula.jpg 2011-11-26 001 016.JPG P00lr3kl 832 468.jpg BT 14.jpg BT 4.jpg In love.jpg He's falling for her.jpg Wiki.jpg ImagesCAL02BQI.jpg Trivia 2011-11-26 001 016.JPG BT 14.jpg BT 4.jpg He's falling for her.jpg Hypno Vlad.jpg In love.jpg Iroh Tepes Dracula.jpg P00lr3kl 832 468.jpg Tumblr lu3o5iM5sj1qh115lo1 500.jpg Tumblr lv2rx79UGX1r5sru3o1 500.png Vlad Dracula.jpg Vladimir.jpg Vladimir dracula.jpg Vlad.png ImagesCAL02BQI.jpg Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Male Characters